Fulfillment
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Bon Clay finally gets to know what it's like to be a woman. Bon ClayxKidd for penniless1.


Fulfillment

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for penniless1 so enjoy! Please R&R.

Bon Clay had always been fascinated by both the male and female perspectives. It was this fascination that drove him to become an okama and when he had eaten that Devil Fruit he could become both male and female.

But there was always something missing. It was never his real body that was female. He despaired of ever becoming a real woman and wanted nothing more than to become one, not permanently of course, but to experience a night or day as one would fulfill him.

Later on he had heard about, then finally met, the Okama King. With his/her unique ability to control the hormones of anyone, Ivanakov turned Bentham into a woman.

Which brought Bon Clay, or Bentha as it was now, to her current situation.

She was sitting in one of the bars in the New World called The Frying Line. As a woman Bentha had long dark hair, falling from the top of her head like a waterfall. Her hips were a bit wider than Bentham's though she wasn't a knockout by any stretch of the imagination. In fact she considered herself pretty gangly overall.

But that was enough, apparently, to still attract male attention.

The man who had caused her to giggle was the fifth one this night. He was average looking by all accounts but Bentha found him charming all the same. So when the man's gun flew right off of his belt, hovered in the air for a split second, then slammed against his head; she was a bit upset.

"What's a gangly little thing like you doing in a bar like this?"

Bentha turned towards the sound of the voice and saw red hair. For a moment she thought it might be Shanks but then she remembered. Pale skin, dark bags circling his eyes, and a smirk that promised so many cruel delights; this was Eustass Kidd, one of the Supernovas.

"None of your business."

Most of the bar hushed at what Bentha said. Those words were something anyone said to a man like Kidd, especially if they wanted to live.

However Kidd just started laughing. It continued for several moments before he raised his hand.

Bentha found herself being listed by the metal of her blue jeans and soon enough she was right next to Kidd. His arm wrapped around her waist and gave her rear a squeeze.

"You're lucky I like gangly women," he whispered in her ear.

Bentha gulped.

The hours passed as Bentha and Kidd talked, slowly getting more and more inebriated as the night wore on. Eventually Kidd lifted himself and Bentha up and out of the bar and onto his ship. After stumbling his way into his cabin, a very giggly Bentha in his arms, he shut the metal door with his powers and threw her onto the bed.

Twenty minutes later Kidd was sent reeling by a very skillful kick to his sternum.

"What the HIC deuce do you think you're doing?"

"Just enjoying the night, gangly legs."

Kidd waited for her to respond with another kick but instead Bentha crashed onto the bed, snores soon erupting from her mouth. Sighing, the captain who had killed more men than grains of sand on the shore lay down next to her.

He may have been a killer but there were some things he would never do.

* * *

Sunlight was the first thing he was aware of as he opened his eyes. The fact that he was now a he and no longer a she was the second. The arm wrapped around his side was the third.

Kidd's eyes opened as he felt Bentha try to escape from his grasp.

His eyes really opened when he noticed that Bentha was nowhere to be seen and instead a scrawny man was in her place. But after a moment or two of observation he realized that this man and Bentha might as well be the same person.

Bentham waited for Kidd to kill him but when the only thing he received was a squeeze on his bottom, he was confused.

"I...what...um-" but Kidd cut him off with a messy kiss.

"I like scrawny men also," was all the Supernova said after they broke apart.

"WHAT THE DEUCE?"

Pigeons flew from their perches at the volume of the okama's yell. A few oxen in the market stopped their lowing. And on-board the Thousand Sunny, in a certain bedroom, an orange haired man stopped kissing a long nosed young woman.

"What was that?"

"I don't know Nami. What do you-" but the man cut his lover off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Namizou for times like this, Usoya-chan."

"You are enjoying this way too much," Usoya muttered once her boyfriend had removed his hand.

"Well with Iva on the crew it's fun to experiment sometimes. Besides you make for one beautiful woman."

Usoya blushed at that and Namizou chuckled at the sight.

"I think I have I-could-use-another-round-before-I-die-itis," she finally said.

Namizou's eyes gleamed like they usually did when he was Nami looking at a hoard of treasure.

"Well I do believe I can heal you."

Elsewhere, on the deck, a certain Devil Fruit user cocked his/her head to the side before laughing heartily.

"Oh my Bon-boy...I knew the boys would go crazy for you!"


End file.
